1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method of performing eye examinations and, in particular, a method of performing an eye registration utilizing optical coherence tomography (OCT).
2. Discussion of Related Art
Optical coherence tomography is increasingly becoming an important tool in non-invasive human eye retinal imaging. Use of OCT for imaging the anterior has shown great promise for detection and analysis of refractive problems, cataracts, and glaucoma, among other issues. However, eye motion renders comparison of subsequent images difficult.
Therefore, there is a need for imaging procedures that allow accurate comparisons of OCT scan images over time.